The Kids Are Alright
by digitalis004
Summary: It's the 9th, 10th and 11th doctors as adorable children and brothers and their adventures in their hometown of Leadworth.
1. Chapter 1

_ In the boring and ordinary town of Leadworth, England lived three brothers.__ They lived in an old, yet charming home. Of course all the young boys cared about was that the house had a backyard in which to play in and exciting sources of fun like stair railings and dark nooks and crannies. But to every mature person who did not feel the undeniable urge to slide down railings or hide in cramped hideaways during a game of hide-and-go-seek, the house still held a comfortable air about it. The house's slight age worn floors and occasional places in need of a new coat of paint reflected that it was lived in and sturdy._

_ Of course a nice sized home in good condition wasn't cheap. The boys' single mother often had to work longish hours; resulting in three young boys, alone and with only their neighbors' supervision, running about in the house freely. _

_ Luckily the oldest of the three was a rather responsible child for being only eleven years old. He was also the most normal out of the three, though his name was anything but. The boys' mother had always been a rather eccentric sort__, the kind of person people question but cannot sway. No one knows why she decided to give her children numbers as names or why of all numbers she started with nine but none had the strength to question her about the ridiculous choices she made; she wouldn't change her mind anyways. Yes the name of the oldest child was Nine. A number that once was a very mysterious and magical number during the times of Shakespeare. He was a rather average boy, just an inch or so taller than the average height for boys his age. He had short dark hair that was always meticulously brushed despite the fact it was short enough to not really need brushing, the hairs were just about half an inch at the longest. His limbs a little awkward, slightly too long arms and legs, but not the level of disproportioned that teenage boys were. The eldest child was neither chubby nor thin but perfectly average. All in all a little funny looking but cute nonetheless._

_ Nine was the perfect kind of big brother. The kind every child wishes for. He loved his little brothers and gladly took care of them when their mother could not. He was responsible and about three quarters of the time the voice of reason in their trio. The boy also was the most mature and well mannered out of the three which meant that when his brothers got in trouble he would be the one to placate any adults they had angered. His only flaw was his temper. Not that it was much of a flaw you see because it was really not all that bad of a temper even, he just could get a little too overprotective over his brothers and mother. The eleven year old was also quite intelligent and sometimes he put that intelligence to good use but pranking was where he shined. See none of the brothers were all that responsible and all of them were troublemakers. It was in their blood and Nine certainly inherited his mother's devious brain.__ Nine was also quite the mediator, he had to be what with the second eldest's habit of picking on their youngest brother._

_ The middle child was the most troublesome of all the boys. His mother had given him the name Ten when he was born, and despite the fact that he was named after a number the boy seemed rather happy with his name, refusing to go by a nickname like the youngest and not embarrassed of it like the eldest. He also seemed extremely pleased with the fact that his age matched his name and show off the little fact regularly. He was a skinny, long-legged boy who stood at a height just two inches below his older brother. He had some of the craziest and most gravity defying hair that simply could not be made neat or flat. It didn't help that it was moderately long too, standing a few inches tall at the front and gradually lower in the back. The chestnut brown hair almost always appeared windswept but this may have been due to all the running around the boy did, either way it was a constant source of frustration for Nine who thought that looking presentable was important, more so than their mother. Their mother often loved ruffling the little boy's hair and messing it up, he just so looked cute that way. Despite the boy's happy go lucky appearance and almost always smiling face, he was actually the least well mannered, most brash, and most bitter of the three. He had a long running slight resentment of the youngest brother. The typical -jealousy over the attention that the baby gets- that almost all children with a younger sibling seem to go through at some point. Most of the time though he loved his little brother and masked his subconscious resentment; yet a ten year old can only control their rampant emotions so much and sometimes his anger showed itself. His rare outbreaks of anger often were the cause of the fights that occasionally cause a rift in the brothers' relationship. Most of the time however the brothers were inseparable._

_ The youngest was obviously the baby of the family. He was sensitive and always trying to please. At five years old he was about three feet, eight inches tall with longish brown hair that flopped slightly in one eye and curled at the back of his neck. He was, in a __word, adorable. Following the trend in names, his mother had named him Eleven but when he was about two years old he had started insisting that everyone call him Mattie. The name stuck and no one in Leadworth referred to him by his given name after, even the many old people of the town who usually forgot names remembered to call him Mattie. Everyone adored him and Mattie loved being loved and making people smile. Ten however did not always love him as much as everybody else and Mattie hated that. He loved Ten and admired him like an idol so in order to please his role model the youngest would do anything his brother asked of him and often that led to Mattie getting in trouble for pranks that he did not actively participate in. Not to say that the little boy was completely innocent, no, Mattie's imagination was just as devious as Nine's intellect and he often helped plan the pranks the three brothers were famous for._

_ These three abnormal brothers turned their very much normal town upside down in the years they lived there. Whether it be pranks, fighting, or just plain trouble making. This is their story…_

_**Wow this is horrible. Sorry this is my first fanfiction. To be perfectly honest I'm just posting it so I have at least ONE story in my profile. Anyways if anyone actually wants this continued then feel free to tell me in a review if not then it'll probably just sit collecting dust. ^^;**_

_**Oh it probably has a lot of like grammar mistakes and typos, sorry about that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Omg guys, you are all awesome and I'm so sorry I've left this fic alone. Seriously though 9 reviews! I really didn't think it was that good but you all wanted more so more you shall receive. I will try to upload a new chapter in a few days but I need requests for things that you want to see the kids do because I really didn't know where I was going with this when I started it.

If I fail to upload semi regularly for the next few weeks I will put this fic up for adoption to anyone who feels they can continue it. Thank you so much for the reviews, the fact that you all liked the idea I had makes me so flattered. You guys make me blush. ^/^

**Sincerely, **

**digitalis**


End file.
